


merry crisis

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mindless Fluff, a late merry christmas, but hey merry christmas, for ren, i dunno man it’s cute gay and christmassy what more could you want, i’m bad at them tbh, rich is a good boyfriend, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “Rich, you’re going to fall.”Jake had warned him, in that quiet kind of intelligence that people usually didn’t see, at least four times. Each time, Rich had waved him off. He wasn’t going to fall, it was just putting up lights around their porch roof. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and besides, he had a good sense of balance. At least, he thought he did.~~~or, mindless richjake christmas fluff





	merry crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ren_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_sauce/gifts).



> merry christmas ren i’m late  
> like really late  
> but shhhh  
> also forgive the shitty title

“Rich, you’re going to fall.” 

 

Jake had warned him, in that quiet kind of intelligence that people usually didn’t see, at least four times. Each time, Rich had waved him off. He wasn’t going to fall, it was just putting up lights around their porch roof. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and besides, he had a good sense of balance. At least, he thought he did. 

 

That is, until he fell, right into Jake’s arms. Except that Jake had to drop his crutches just to catch him, which sent them both crashing to the ground, covered in snow. Rich slid off of Jake’s chest, wincing in pain. It wasn’t that bad, just enough to make his head a little sore- nothing that a nap wouldn’t fix. “Ow, shit.” He said, his lisp more evident, until he realized what had happened. “Oh, god, Jakey, are you good, man?”

 

Jake was propped up on his elbows, probably to keep his head out of the snow. His hat had fallen off, leaving him with hat head that Rich idly thought was adorable. He was a little more focused on the look of pain contorting Jake’s face, though. “Ow, yeah, fine.” Jake said, but it sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

 

“You’re not, hold on.” Rich struggled to get up, slipping a bit on the snow, but managing to stand. He found Jake’s crutches, holding them out to him. Jake’s pained face was now almost embarrassed, or possibly disgusted. Rich wasn’t entirely sure, to be honest, but he didn’t look happy at the sight of the crutches. 

 

“I don’ need my crutches, I’m fine-“ 

 

“Shut up.” Rich rolled his eyes in that annoying way he had, helping his boyfriend to his feet as best he possibly could, being at least a half a foot shorter, if not more. “Let’s get you inside, okay? I can decorate later.” 

 

Jake winced, wanting to protest, but he instead let himself be pulled up and onto his crutches, guided on the ice. “You don’t have to do this, Richie, I’m-“

 

“You say the word ‘fine’ again, you’re getting smacked.” Jake fell silent for a bit, looking at Rich’s determined glare, then sighed. 

 

“Okay, okay. Point taken. But it isn’t that much of a big deal, it barely hurts anym-“

 

“Goddamnit, Dillinger, just let me be a good boyfriend and fuss over you, is that too hard?” There wasn’t any actual anger behind it, more of a teasing tone than anything. “Now c’mon, you’re getting the famous Richard Goranski eggnog and a blanket and we’re being cute and gay and watching Hallmark movies and laughing at how dumb and heteronormative they are.” 

 

As Jake followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, leaning his crutches against the counter and brushing off the snow, he couldn’t help but mutter, “I like Hallmark movies.”

 

“God, of course you do, you dork.” Rich rolled his eyes, before taking Jake’s coat off of him, ignoring the protestations from the taller boy. “Shut up. Pampering you. Merry Christmas.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous, Richie.” Jake said with an affectionate looking grin, looking over at Rich as he sat at their kitchen table. He stretched his legs out in front of him, grimacing slightly.

 

“Ridiculously hot.” The shorter boy shot a wink over his shoulder, and did this dorky little shimmy of his shoulders and hips that made Jake snort with laughter. He was already feeling a little better, but he hated being pampered. It was weird, like someone else was doing all the work; he immediately wanted to jump in and help—

 

He felt a kiss press against his temple, and a hand wrapping his own around a glass. “Hey. It’s okay, I want to do this. Don’t feel guilty or whatever.” Rich’s voice was soft for once, and Jake glanced over at his boyfriend, who looked concerned and caring. “Let’s just put on a movie and relax, alright?”

 

His boyfriend somehow always knew the exact right thing to say. At least for Jake, actually. Sometimes he came off as brash, or rude, but having known Jake for years, like he had, he knew how to calm him down. Reassuring words and alcohol and fingers twined in his and a stupid, romantic movie playing in the background. 

 

Jake was pulled down onto the couch, on top of Rich. “Dude, I’ll crush you!” He protested, cheeks pink. 

 

“Nah, I’m like, a little ball of muscle.” Rich wheezed, his short arms wrapping around Jake’s waist. “It’s like that story about the princess and the pea, y’know?” 

 

There was a moment of silence. “Are you calling me a princess, Richie?” Rich’s snorting laughter was warm on the back of Jake’s shirt, and he felt his heart pounding and his face flushing. God, did he have to be so goddamn adorable? 

 

“Nah, but it certainly helps.” Rich said teasingly, and Jake got even more flustered when he realized he said that out loud. “Now, c’mon, Hallmark movies and chill.” 

 

“And chill?” Jake twisted his waist to look at Rich, and it was now his boyfriend’s turn to blush. “Aw, Richie, look at you-“ He teased, squishing his cheeks. Rich smacked Jake’s hands away, resorting to sticking out his tongue like a child. 

 

“Not like that, dorkus.” Rich spluttered, and Jake laughed again, pressing a quick kiss to Rich’s forehead, which only made him flush more. “Just- grab the remote, will you?” 

 

Jake obliged, turning on the TV. He scrolled through the Christmas movie section, which was full of movies like ‘Amy’s Christmas Wish’ and ‘A Romance for Christmas.’ It was actually kind of sickening. “Which one sounds better? Single mom, or single mom with twins?”

 

Rich hummed with laughter, tucking his chin over Jake’s shoulder. “Your choice, okay?” He said, voice quiet in Jake’s ear. “Drink up.” 

 

“That sounds a little creepy.” Jake commented, pulling up a random movie. He did take a sip, though. It was as good as it always was.

 

“Oh, yes, drink up, I’m drugging you with my alcohol eggnog.” Rich snorted, and Jake could essentially hear him rolling his eyes. 

 

They spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch, drinking a bunch of eggnog and rum, laughing their asses off at the two love interests in the movie, then the next one. Jake’s legs were all but forgotten in the haze of happy laughter and scattered kisses. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, and happy new year to all my readers!! so this is late, like rlly late, but hey i was stressed 
> 
> hope you had a good holiday!! 
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful loves
> 
> ~Percy


End file.
